The use of interferential electrotherapy treatments in physiotherapy and rehabilitation is well known. Such treatments use apparatus which electrically stimulate the neuro-muscular system via electrode pads, suction cups, laser probes, ultra-sound units and the like. Such treatments concentrate stimulus on muscle groups which have been diagnosed by conventional clinical methods to be problematic.
Often the cause of neuro-muscular malfunction or pain is difficult to diagnose since it relies heavily on interpretation of a patients perception of his problem. In cases where the symptom is a referred pain, treatment may well be focussed in an area where the pain or malfunction manifests rather than at the root cause.
Conventional diagnostic tools can identify malfunction of a muscle at a macro level but often muscle contraction can be compromised at a micro-level which is not detectable using conventional method.